Computer-assisted surgery uses computer technology for guiding or performing medical procedures such as procedures involving endoscopy, laparoscopy, etc. During surgery, a surgeon may need to use various tools to perform surgery. A camera and monitor can help a surgeon to manipulate multiple surgical tools using robotic arms. However, it can be difficult to view surgical tools well on a monitor during surgery.